Hilary Haag
|birthplace = San Antonio, Texas, U.S. |family = Brad Scarborough (spouse) Quentin Haag (brother) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |first_appearance = Those Who Hunt Elves |areas_active = Houston Dallas* |active = 1994-present |status = Active |agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent Agency }}Hilary Haag (born December 3, 1973) is an American voice actress who is known for her work for ADV Films and Sentai Filmworks. Haag has been involved in a number of lead roles in anime series from ADV films, including ten-year-old teacher Rebecca Miyamoto in Pani Poni Dash, Nene Romanova in Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040, Teletha Testarossa in the Full Metal Panic! series, and Chloe in Noir. Rosette Christopher and Mary Magdalene in Chrono Crusade. She attended Lamar Consolidated High School and later studied English Rhetoric at Texas A&M University. Haag resided in Los Angeles for almost 2 years after she graduated from Texas A&M University, but moved back to Houston where she grew up. Because of her distinctive natural child like voice, she is often given the roles of younger female characters. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Chinchiro (ep. 64) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Shammy Milliome *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Emilie Luft, Barbara (ep. 30), Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Shunrei (Netflix Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Yukina Shiratori, Aqua (ep. 10) *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Suki (ep. 6), Rose (ep. 7) *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Nene Romanova *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Tsubame Otori, Hisho, Petit-Ange, Additional Voices *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Dortin Folcano *''The Super Milk Chan Show'' (1998-2000) - Milk-chan *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Menchi, Miyo (ep. 5), Anonymous Girl (ep. 8), Child (ep. 8), Girl with Dog (ep. 8), Megumi (ep. 8), Child (ep. 13), Yukitchu (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - Dortin Folcano, Miriam Bergman (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Steel Angel Karinka *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Satsuki Miyanoshita *''Noir'' (2001) - Chloe *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (2001) - Karinka Mark II, Crowd (ep. 1), Student (ep. 2), Student (ep. 3), Student (ep. 4), Student (ep. 5) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Chihiro, Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Teletha Testarossa, Ai Tanabe, Flight Attendant (eps. 3-4), Madoka Tsuge (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Teletha Testarossa, Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - May Wong *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Seth Nightroad *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Sagiri *''Clannad'' (2007-2008) - Fuko Ibuki, Kid (eps. 19-20) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Chiho Shioda, Additional Voices *''Monster Musume'' (2015-2016) - Lilith OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Tomomi Murashita (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Power Dolls'' (1996-1998) - Nami Takashi (ep. 2) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (2000) - Steel Angel Karinka Anime Films *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Yukina Shiratori *''Sin: The Movie'' (2000) - Mutant Elyse, SkyCity Announcer *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Hitomi (Sentai Dub) *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2007) - Hitomi *''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' (2011) - Asuna Watase Writer *Ghost Stories External Links *Hilary Haag at the Internet Movie Database *Hilary Haag at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks